Symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) include re-experiencing memories of a traumatic event such as through intrusive thoughts, flashbacks, and nightmares. PTSD is also typically accompanied by hyperarousal symptoms. Moreover, persistent highly aversive memories related to the trauma, potentially over-consolidated memories, and the inability of these memories to be extinguished are all frequent characteristics of this disorder. Specifically relevant is the memory consolidation phase following emotional learning since it is required to stabilize the initial fear memory trace. FDA-approved pharmaceutical treatments for PTSD are antidepressants which have met with limited results in clinical trials. Thus, more effective, targeted approaches to prevention and treatment of PTSD are needed. Dunlop, et al. report pharmacological interventions for post-traumatic stress disorder and medication enhanced psychotherapy. Current pharmaceutical design, 2012, 18, 5645-5658.    Ebner et al. report tachykinin receptors as therapeutic targets in stress-related disorders. Curr Pharm Des, 2009, 15(14):1647-74.    Daoui et al. report a tachykinin NK3 receptor antagonist, osanetant, prevents substance P-induced bronchial hyperreactivity in guinea-pigs. Pulm Pharmacol Ther, 1997, 10(5-6):261-70.    Emonds-Alt et al., report osanetant in the treatment of depression and depressive disorders. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,388.    Kronenberg et al. report randomized, double-blind study of osanetant in panic disorder induced with cholecystokinin tetrapeptide (CCK-4) challenges. Pharmacopsychiatry, 2005, 38(1):24-9.    See also U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,449, WO2004/056805, WO2004/056364, WO2002053140, U.S. App. 2008/026197.
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.